


How many MegaMan characters canonically plays Fortnite?

by TheStartOfABigMistake



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Crack Fic, Epic Gamers, Gaming, im gonna murder my laptop, lots of swearing, there's kinda a sex joke in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStartOfABigMistake/pseuds/TheStartOfABigMistake
Summary: Megaman plays fornite, thats it. thats the whole story.this is 100% a jokethis is also my first time posting on here, so if im doin everythin wrong RIP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	How many MegaMan characters canonically plays Fortnite?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY YOU! I have some things to say before you read this abomination,  
> 1: This is 100% a joke, nothing is meant to be serious  
> 2: It kinda ends in a weird place 'cause it was going to have more chapters but I never got around to it and probably never will  
> 3: The Megaman universe takes place in the future, but in this story it implies Fortnite it brand new ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 4: I know pretty much nothing about Fortnite and didn't care enough to research for this fic so if anythings inaccurate, again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Fortnite.  
It was all the rage with kids, teens, adults, and even robots nowadays. Fortnite seemed to come out of nowhere, like overnight it just existed and everyone just, knew about it. It was like a virus. Doctor Thomas Light had heard about the game from many different sources, one of them, of course, being the internet. He saw YouToo videos about it, Tweets about it, and so on. There had even been rumors that his old friend Albert had been playing the game, though no one knew if those rumors were true or not.  
Dr. Light had also (mostly) heard about the game from his son, Gutsman. Apparently he had also heard about the game and decided to play it, and he really liked it. It was all he could talk about when he came over to the Lights Lab.  
Curious, Dr. Light at some point decided to try the game out himself, and although he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, he'd also be lying if he said there weren't things in it that he didn't exactly approve of. More specifically he didn't approve of the violence, and there was a lot of it.  
Thomas couldn't lie, he could be pretty douchie. But he had good faith, he liked to believe there was good in everyone. He didn't want to believe that whole 'video games cause violence' nonsense. But scientists have never been able to prove or disprove that, considering that Thomas himself is a scientist, you'd think he'd be able to figure that out himself...  
He was worried about the impact a game like this could have on people. Though, at the same time, maybe playing the game would be good for them, Like when they want to hurt someone, they'll play Fortnite instead?  
Either way, Dr. Light didn't want his precious children to be exposed to this game. He knew it was already too late for Gutsman, and most likely the rest of the Robot Masters as well. But he could still stop Blues, Rock and Roll.  
He had told the three he didn't want them to Fortnite because it wasn't appropriate for them, but it wasn't a direct order. Rock and Roll simply nodded and promised they wouldn't play it. While Blues on the other hand, didn't say anything and just flipped him off and walked away without a word. Dr. Light was unphased by the gesture. He had seen it many times…  
\--  
Iceman was... doing whatever it is Iceman does in his day to day life. He had heard of this 'Fortnite' bullshit, mainly from Gutsman. But Iceman had no interest in playing this silly game. If Gutsman and Cutman liked it, then he knew it had to be bad. They had shit taste.  
"Iceman! Ice! Hey Ice!"  
"Great..." Iceman mumbled to himself as he saw Gutsman making his way to him. "What, Gutsman? Can't you see I'm working?" Iceman said as Gutsman got closer, not even slightly, trying to hide his irritation.  
"Yeah. But did you get the thing I sent you?"  
"If you mean that game you won't shut up about, then yes, I got it."  
"Great! What do you think? What's your favorite mode? Who's your fav-" Iceman cut him off.  
"Woah, I said I got it, I didn't say I actually played it."  
"Wha-Why not?" Gutsman asked sadly. Iceman rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe I have this thing, called work? You know, the thing we were built for?"  
"Yeah, but you can take a break! Right?"  
"Gee, I don't know! I mean, I'd kinda like to serve my purpose, instead of playing some stupid game!"  
"Aww, please! I wanna play with you! Pllllllleeeeeease!"  
"Why don't you just play with Cutman or someone?"  
"I don't wanna play with him! He sucks! He can't even hold the controller right!"  
"Don't you use a keyboard for that game?"  
"Yes. And?"  
"Eh, nevermind."  
"Pllllleeeeeeeeease!!" Gutsman begged again, and- oh no. He was giving Iceman the puppy eyes. Don't give in, don't give in, don't give in! He sighed, "Fine. Maybe later, or tomorrow, or next week, I'll take off work and I'll give it a shot..." Dammit! "but I won't like it!" He added. Gutsman eyes lit up like Christmas, completely ignoring the second part, and gave his brother a huge, tight hug. To which Iceman struggled to break free of his brother's death grip. "Oh, thank you Icey!" Gutsman gushed.  
“Yeah, yeah, let me go! You're gonna break something!" Gutsman immediately put him down. "Oh, sorry!" He apologized.  
"Whatever. Now that that's settled, could you leave? I have work to do."  
"Okay... But you will play it soon, right?"  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
"Okay! I'll leave you then. See ya!" Gutsman waved goodbye as he left to most likely play that idiotic game. Iceman waved him off. What a pain. Now he’s gotta keep this promise…  
\--  
Doctor Albert Wily was the most underrated super villain in the world! But more importantly, Fortnite was a thing. And it was a thing Wily knew quite a bit about, he had seen a lot about it on the internet, but mostly he had seen it through some of his many, many robot children. He had heard them talking non-stop about it, and he had seen a lot of them playing it instead of working, which kinda annoyed him, but at the same time he didn't really care. Honestly, the whole 'taking over, ZE WORLD!' gig has gotten pretty old. And so has Albert. He was probably somewhere between eighty and a hundred, which is much older than most people got. Weaklings...  
Dr. Wily listened to his children talk about this Fortnite game, and he had watched them play it. It looked like a shooter, but there were also modes that didn't use weapons at all? He didn't know.  
He also got that Hardman really liked the game, and was really, REALLY, good at it. He apparently had made a team with Topman, Plugman, and Pumpman. Seemed like a random collection of robots... he also didn't totally approve of that team considering Plugman was a Lightbot. But he knew his kids didn't want to kick him off their team, and he wasn't going to force them too. He already forced them to fight Megaman when they didn't want to...  
From what Wily could tell, it was pretty half and half with his robots, some of them loved it enough that playing it was all they wanted to do, while the rest of them hated it enough that they would burn their computer and get a new one so it wouldn't have Fortnite in its history. Drama queens.  
Dr. Wily had tried the game, and found he wasn't very good at it, he was usually the first person to die, and he didn't like that very much. So he just made sure that whenever he played it, Hardman was also playing so they could be on the same team, and he would win! HAHA! SWEET VICTORY! Wily wondered if Thomas played the game... He could get Hard to kick his ass…  
\--  
Crashman watched a lot of his siblings play Fortnite. He didn't totally know who played it and who didn't, but considering he has like six thousand siblings, it was no surprise that he didn't see, or know much about at least a handful of them.  
One thing he noticed was that everyone kinda sucked compared to Hardman, he was really good. After watching him and their other siblings play Fortnite, Crashman decided he wanted to try it out himself. But unfortunately having drills for hands didn't really work in his favor...  
To make matters worse, a couple days after that he overheard Quick and Flash making fun of some of their siblings who were really into it. And even worse, after they made their mean comments he heard Wood giggle, WOOD! He was like the nicest out of everyone! And the smartest, and the most honest! If Wood thought Fornite was stupid, then it had to be true!  
After that Crash got flustered and Crash Bombed his computer and pretended like he never even thought about playing Fortnite. If his brothers found out he had tried playing it, they'd punch him in the face and call him an idiot and throw him in the garbage and they'll find a replacement and they'll forget he even existed! ...Okay, there was a ninety percent chance that wouldn't happen... But there was still that ten percent! So he'd better not take his chances! But he did wonder if Quick, Flash, and Wood didn't play Fortnite, what were they playing...?  
\--  
Shadowman hid in the, heh heh, shadows. The amount of Fortnite rage he heard was... worrying. He had no idea Fortnite even existed, and even less he didn't know his brothers were playing it. Not just playing it, they were getting addicted to it. Which was also worrying.  
Shadow wondered what it was about this game that got his brothers so into it. He wasn't really into games to begin with. But this one especially. He didn't see what was so enduring about this game. He didn't understand the jokes, or what they stood for. It seemed to glorify bad things, he knew some people liked to make fun of their trauma and stuff.  
But he just didn't get it.  
Then again, if his brothers liked it, it couldn't be that bad could it? Guess there was no harm in at least trying it... Right?  
\--  
Mr. Baby good boy Rock was told by his father that Fortnite was a bad game and was the depths of all evil, and the reason hell existed. ...Okay, so maybe he didn't say that exactly, but the way he had worded it when he was talking to him and his siblings about it, kinda made it sound like it was.  
The funny thing is, even though Rock knew Fortnite was a thing, mostly because of Gutsman, he was never really Interested, or cared to play it, until Dr. Light specifically told him not to.  
Despite what Dr. Light had told them, Rock found himself really wanting to play the game, at least once. And he also knew that Blues was secretly playing it at night when Light was asleep.  
So one day Rock kindly asked if he could play it with his favorite brother, "Oh, I don't think Elecman plays Fortnite," Blues had told him. To which Rock pouted at him, and Blues just laughed and patted his head. "We can play it tonight when Light's asleep." He told him, and Rock's eyes lit up, and he smiled his vomit inducing, bright smile.  
And that night they played it together, or more like Blues played it, and taught Rock the basics, he let Rock play a few rounds, but he sucked, and Blues didn't want his friends thinking he sucked sometimes, and even less he didn't want them to know he had a little brother.  
Even though he barely played it, Rock fell in love with the game, and so he made his own account, and started playing it himself secretly. He felt like such a bad boy. But it kinda worried him, what would Light do if he found out he was playing it? Would he be grounded? Would he get spanked? That probably wouldn’t work since he's a robot, a very squishy robot, but still a robot all the same.  
Despite his worries, he didn't want to stop playing it, no, he COULDN’T stop playing it, it was too fun.  
Besides, it didn’t really matter, as long as he didn’t get caught nothing bad would happen… right?


End file.
